Formations
Formations provide Buffs to a party with the corresponding specified Classes. Formations can be leveled up to a maximum of 30 by completing dungeons and will grant a formation point per level. Formation points can be spent to enhance an ally position up to level 10 with individual bonuses depending on the formation. No bonuses will be active and no formation experience can be gained unless the party is full and all class requirements are met. Two formations, Solidarity of Heart and Noble Chivalry, are free for use at the start with additional formations unlocked for 99 rubies each. It takes a total of 2,673,514 EXP to max level a formation. Using 50 rubies to boost a formation gives 160,000 experience to the formation. Currently, one boost will level a new formation to 15 and a total of 17 boosts ( ) are required to max level a formation. Resetting a formation removes all allocated formation points to be freely redistributed. Gained points will not be lost. Formations were first introduced to the global release of Dragon Blaze on September 21, 2015. Positions General Occupation Allies in a party are automatically arranged in the selected formation firstly with respect to classes followed by party roles before being distributed to Normal slots. Multiple allies that are eligible in the same slot are ranked according to their effective HP TotalHealth*DefRate*AverageResist Slots are exhausted in the same order (e.g. Mage > DPS > Normal). Evasion, Immunity, ATK, Defense Penetration, Critical Rate, Critical Damage, and Attack Speed do not appear to affect the order. Tanks will always place ahead of DPS warriors when eligible in the same category (i.e. Normal and Warrior). Each position has a specified hit rate or the chance that it will be the direct recipient of a single target attack. Generally, units in front are more likely to receive incoming attacks than those in the rear. Class rules for position occupancy Selectable Occupation With the patch on the 27th September of 2016, allies' positions can now be changed between the slots that their categorization is allowed to occupy. Two buttons in the formation UI are important for that matter. The green button enables the player to position the selected ally to the desired position in the formation, by simply clicking the "assign" arrow which will pop up for positions that can be occupied by the selected ally. The top left button resets the formation to its original, automated state, as well as reclaiming all assigned SP. Note that any ally can take the Position. List of Formations Solidarity of Heart Global= |-|Recommendation= Boosts EXP acquisition by 88% at level 30. Has an EXP boost and no restrictions on position for the classes. The formation has a good variety of effects and comes into great use for gaining levels. Noble Chivalry Global= Decreases damage received by 12% at level 30. Warrior centric formation that places the tankers in front to focus incoming attacks, allowing for a higher chance of the other members to survive. Dauntless Breakthrough Global= |-|Recommendation= Boosts DEF Penetration by 53 at level 30. Rogue centric formation good for a party that is already high in defense. The formation effect includes a boost in Defense Penetration and Attack. Fire All At One Global= Boosts ATK by 44.9% at level 30. An archer-oriented formation that deals a lot of burst damage. Focused on ATK speed and additional damage. Incredible Concentration Global= |-|Korea= |-|Recommendation= Boosts ACC by 42 at level 30. (KR: Random Damage by 53%) Mage centric formation that allows for consistent attacks. The formation effect includes a boost in Accuracy and Attack. Holy Protection Global= Boosts Maximum HP by 33% at level 30. Priest centric formation that allows for more healing by placing 2 healers. This formation has weak attack but greater survivability. Power of Harmony Global= Boosts STA by 33% at level 30. Universal formation that has set positions for the 5 classes for a more balanced battle as well as a better use of skills. Swift Counterattack Global= |-|Recommendation= Reflects 18% of received damage at level 30. A formation that balances defense and offense by placing 2 healers and provides damage reflection. This formation was released globally on October 5, 2015. According to u/Chaos4Ever on reddit: # Reflect damage reduces the damage you take by an amount less than the percent of damage reflected. # For DoT attacks, it reflects only 1 or 2 ticks at most. # Reflected damage cannot be reflected back. # Reflect damage can crit. Critical damage is derived from the damage dealer while the chance to crit is based on the damage receiver's crit chance. # Evaded attacks reflect damage. # Invulnerable targets do not reflect damage. Determined Concentration Global= Boosts Critical Damage by 46.9 at level 30. An attack formation that boosts Critical Damage and Accuracy. Low restrictions on ally placement. This formation was released in GL on October 5, 2015. Merciless Breakthrough Global= Adds 18.2% Life Steal at level 30. This formation is strong in attack but also provides survival through Life Steal. This formation was globally released on November 9, 2015. Protection of The Heavens Global= Decreases area damage received by 29.6% at level 30. This formation was released in GL on November 9, 2015. The AOE DMG reduction was originally 15.9% on release and was increased to 29.6% on February 1, 2016 with the introduction of Chapter 3. Patient Chivalry Global= |-|Korea= |-|Recommendation= Reduces Critical Damage received by 29.6% at level 30. This formation was released globally on 8/8/2016 Fire Support Global= |-|Recommendation= Deals 28.1% damage at level 30. This formation was released in GL on 8/8/2016 This formation was released in Korea on 12/16/2015 Unbreakable Will Global= Reduces Auto Attack Damage by 33% at level 30. This formation was released in GL on on 8/8/2016 This formation was released in Korea on 12/16/2015 Additional formations available in the Korean version Note: The following section contains information that is merely a fan translation and may contain errors. Formations are up-to-date in the global release of Dragon Blaze as of August 8, 2016. Experience Table | | |} Total experience: 2,673,514 Category:Advanced